


The Other Side

by Neyah444



Series: Merlin drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Teasing, carelessness, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just good to be on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

The door creaks slightly and Merlin sends up a silent prayer it wouldn't warn Gaius of his presence or he would definitely be scolded to return so late at night, much later than he should have. He steps into the attic, he lets out a breath he's been holding when he sees the old man sprawled out on the table, his head resting on a book of magic. Merlin takes a mental note of this, to tease his mentor in the morning about being more careful. Every once in a while it's just nice to be on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/7668.html#cutid1)


End file.
